


Cheerleader

by lukeisfobaf (polie121900)



Series: Cheer! [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cheer, F/F, rinpana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/lukeisfobaf
Summary: Following her heartbreak over not being able to join the team, Rin receives some amazing news.





	Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> this literally happened bc I was reading old comments to get some validation and I say :o's comment "Sequel where the coach fucks up and gets fired and Rin is accepted into the cheer team and has the best of both worlds" and thought, why not?
> 
> aka the author ignores her need for sleep to deliver a wanted sequel an entire year later

"You are never going to believe this..." 

Hanayo shifted from under Rin, moving to be able to see her better as she spoke. "Hmm?"

Rin smiled down at her, her eyes shining brightly. Her fingers were still tangled in Hanayo's soft brown hair, but she didn't seem intent on moving them any time soon. She took a deep breath before revealing her news. "The new coach was fired for not following the school's rules on student treatment." She took a dramatic pause, allowing for Hanayo to realize what was happening. "I'm allowed to return to the team!!!!"

Hanayo's face lit up, her eyes and mouth widening into a massive smile. "Oh, Rin-chan, that's amazing! When's the next practice?"

Rin was fully sat up now, her hands on the bed below her. "Tomorrow after school." Rin bit her lip as she looked around her room, as if she was seeing the world in a whole new light. "Oh, Kayo-chin, I'm so excited!!"

Hanayo moved to sit up too, resting her chin on Rin's shoulder. "I'm so happy for you..."

Suddenly, a worried look appeared on Rin's face.

Hanayo noticed immediately. "R-Rin chan...? Are you okay?"

Rin's expression was dire, serious. Hanayo worried that perhaps something was really wrong, that perhaps Rin didn't know how to return to cheer. Perhaps she was still upset about her hair, or perhaps she was scared to return to the rude girls who had originally told her to scram. Maybe she forgot all the cheers, or maybe she realized that she really didn't want to return at all? In a matter of seconds, thousands of possibilities behind Rin's shocked and slightly scared expression, letting her anxiety run free. A solid 10 seconds passed without a single sound.

"I need to find my uniform."

Hanayo let out a sigh of relief, earning a surprised look from Rin. Hanayo then giggled slightly, grabbing the cheer bow she had made for Rin in the previous year from Rin's bedside drawer. "Jeez, Rin-chan, you can't just scare me like that."

Pulling Rin's hair into a tiny side ponytail, she fastened the miniature bow onto her, pressing a light kiss onto her forehead. "You're going to be such a good cheerleader..." Her voice was soft and dreamy.

Rin giggled. "Yeah, I hope I am."

A few weeks later, Rin was fitting into the team very well. Her bright uniform fit her body perfectly, her matching bow complimented her soft orange hair perfectly, and her bright smile fit the team and the sport perfectly. As she stood on the sideline cheering the boys on, she looked so in her element, like she belonged there. Hanayo knew she belonged there. As Rin caught her eye, she smiled, winking dramatically. Hanayo thought her heart might stop. Her girlfriend was so cute...

After the game (a close victory on their school's part), Rin met Hanayo beneath the bleachers, the only place that the two could find any piece and quiet amidst the celebrating students and parents. They could still hear the roars of victory chatter, but the area beneath the bleachers was quiet. Hanayo could hear Rin well, and vice versa. Smiles littered both of their faces, their cheeks tinged pink from the cold and from each other.

"That was a really fun game..." Hanayo murmured, her blush deepening. "You're a really cute cheerleader..."

Rin grinned. "I'm surprised I was able to learn all of the new cheers so quickly, but I managed to pull it off." She said, babbling slightly. "I'm so glad too, the game was awesome tonight." Her smile softened, her voice following suit. "But, I think that maybe the best part of the game is that you were there."

Hanayo turned red. "M-me?" She giggled nervously. "No way, you love cheer!"

Rin moved closer, biting her lip. "I love _you_."

Hanayo smiled again, and they both leaned in for a kiss. Rin wrapped her arms around Hanayo, pulling herself closer. Hanayo mirrored the smaller girl, wrapping her arms around her waist. Despite the biting autumn cold, neither of their lips were chapped. They found softness and warmth in each other. Neither of the two wanted to stop. 

When they finally broke apart, they smiled at each other, their limbs still entangled.

Rin spoke first. "Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?" Hanayo nodded, slowly returning her arms to her side. As Rin began to speak again, Hanayo rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, breathing deeply. "I still have your pajamas from last time you stayed the night, so we won't have to stop at your house."

Hanayo's stomach growled. "Will there be rice?"

Rin giggled. "When is there not rice at my house?" When Hanayo didn't reply, Rin continued, "Only the best for my little cutie." Hanayo's blush intensified.

They walked home hand in hand.


End file.
